¿Perderte otra vez?
by DarcyGuess
Summary: Padma creía que había recuperado por fin a su hermana, hasta que una chica sin cerebro con el pelo oxigenado le demuestra lo contrario / Este fic participa en el reto "¡pelea, pelea, pelea!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a la gran J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto _"¡pelea, pelea, pelea!"_ del foro _"Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 **¿perderte otra vez?**

La llegada de la primavera provocaba que el frío se fuera escapando cada vez más de las enormes paredes que separaban el castillo de la realidad. Por los pasillos se podían apreciar como muchos alumnos ya habían optado por abandonar en sus respectivos dormitorios las bufandas con los colores de sus salas comunes que, pocas semanas antes, les tapaban hasta casi las orejas, provocando que casi ni se les reconociera.

Carraspea ligeramente aclarándose la garganta mientras sujeta con fuerza su libro de pociones contra su cuerpo, no es que temiera que alguien se lo quitara, era una manía que había consolidado con el paso de los años sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- ¡Padma!, ¡Padma, espera! - la chica se gira repentinamente al escuchar su nombre, y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a la persona que la había llamado - ¿habías olvidado que tenemos clase juntas? - la chica mueve la cabeza hacia los lados mientras ladea una diminuta sonrisa, había olvidado lo que era mantener una buena amistad con su hermana, hacía años que no estaban tan unidas como últimamente

\- pensaba ir a buscar a Terry al Gran Comedor, me dijo Michael que estaría allí, zampándose todo el pastel de calabaza que se pueda encontrar por el camino - ambas chicas estallan en una carcajada cargada de complicidad, conociendo al chico muy posiblemente ya no quedara ni una sola migaja. Padma le dirige una mirada a su igual antes de proseguir a grandes zancadas para llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible

\- espero que ese idiota haya terminado ya de desayunar, porque creo que no hace falta que te diga que como lleguemos tarde a clase, Slughorn nos matará - la chica asiente, apresurando todavía más el paso - aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿a qué viene toda esta prisa por ir a buscar a Terry? - la morena se gira hacia ella, con los ojos entornados, ¿por qué siempre tenía que malinterpretarlo todo?

\- ¡Por Merlín! No digas tonterías, Terry es mi amigo, además sabes que en estos momentos a mí eso no me importa - su hermana se encoge de hombros, su intuición le decía una cosa muy diferente, pero no pensaba entrar en guerras absurdas, y todavía menos si para ello tenían que llegar tarde a la clase de pociones - por cierto, mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿no?

\- ¡Pues claro!, me muero de ganas de ir a _'Zonko'_ \- la conversación de las chicas se ve claramente truncada por un terremoto que se acerca a ellas a toda velocidad. Padma ni siquiera había llegado a percatarse de quien era hasta que consigue captar ante sus ojos la melena rubia y poco cuidada de Lavender, la mejor amiga de su hermana, quien parecía estar afectada por algo, ya que no paraba de gimotear - ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿estás bien? - la voz de Parvati sonaba preocupada, Padma consigue reprimir el primer impulso de apartar a la rubia de su camino con un fuerte suspiro, necesita serenarse, ¡por Merlín! Es una ravenclaw, ella no se puede dejar llevar por ese tipo de impulsos. La rubia se sorbe la nariz de manera poco elegante, lo que provoca una nueva mueca de repulsión en el rostro de Padma. La chica entreabre los labios para hablar pero finalmente rompe a llorar fuertemente. Parvati se gira de forma sutil hacia su hermana y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se despide de ella.

\- ah, hola Padma - la chica se gira al escuchar su nombre. Terry estaba saliendo en ese preciso instante del Gran Comedor - ¿has visto lo tarde que es? Ni de broma llegaremos a pociones - comienza a caminar a grandes zancadas mientras que la chica permanece quieta, mirando al infinito. Terry se gira hacia ella, impaciente - ¿qué haces todavía ahí? Venga, ¡que Slughorn nos matará!

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, al parecer el frío se había vuelto a apiadar de ellos y había regresado una vez más. Se frota las manos, una contra otra sin parar, como intentando que así vuelvan a ser útiles en algún momento. ¿Por qué su vida había cambiado tan de repente una vez más? Lanza un fuerte suspiro que provoca que de su boca salga una pequeña nube de vapor.

Escucha ruidos tras ella, por lo que se gira ligeramente para encontrarse con Terry, ¿qué estaba pasando últimamente que parecía que la encontraba siempre? Se gira de nuevo sobre sí misma, en el fondo le da igual.

\- ¿estás bien? - se sienta a su lado, después de asegurarse de que el lugar estaba perfectamente seco. La chica mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo como sin procesar la pregunta que le había hecho - últimamente te veo algo rara… diferente

\- estoy bien, ¿vale? Te veo en clase - se levanta bruscamente, emprendiendo el camino hacia la clase de 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras' a toda velocidad, todavía faltaban más de treinta minutos para el comienzo de la clase, pero necesitaba estar sola, ¿era tanto pedir? Sostiene con fuerza sus libros contra su pecho, su hermana se reiría de ella si la viera en esos momentos, cargada de millones de libros que para ella serían insignificantes. Suelta un suspiro al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, tenía en mente a la idiota de su gemela, no había vuelto a saber nada más de ella desde que la inútil de Lavender había vuelto a estar 'disponible', ¿entonces qué era ella?, ¿su pasatiempo?.

Una pequeña lágrima comienza a recorrer su mejilla, totalmente sonrojada del frío, siente como el labio inferior le empieza a temblar, se sentía inútil pero… ¿Por qué le parecía tan extraño todo aquello?, llevaban más de cinco años en los que casi eran unas desconocidas, su hermana nunca le había contado nada, pero durante esos meses… habían sido las mejores amigas de Hogwarts, ¿por qué todo había tenido que cambiar?

Siente como algo le golpea el hombro con fuerza, provocando de esta manera que sus múltiples libros, aquellos que llevaba agarrados con todas sus fuerzas, caigan sobre el suelo del castillo. Se echa las manos a la cabeza, nerviosa, a la vez que eleva la vista para ver quien había sido el idiota que había hecho ese estropicio

\- ¡Ay! Padma, perdona, no te había visto… - la rubia la miraba con sus ojos de niña buena, esa misma expresión que tanto la sacaba de quicio, ¿por qué todo el mundo pensaba que era una santa? La morena intenta respirar con tranquilidad, recordando una vez más que no debe perder los papeles. Dibuja una sonrisa falsa en los labios mientras se muerde la lengua, aunque sin saber por qué, esa calma que pensaba que tenía guardada dentro de ella fue desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. Observaba detenidamente esa sonrisa, claramente fingida, o eso es lo que a ella le parecía, esa mirada, llena de falsedad, y esos rizos, que le resultaban tan insoportables y, sin darse cuenta de nada, de un momento para otro, se había abalanzado sobre ella en dos grandes zancadas llevando sus manos a los rizos de la chica. En cuestión de segundos estaban tiradas sobre el suelo, justo al lado de sus libros, totalmente esparcidos y descolocados, la morena le intenta propinar un golpe en la cara que la otra chica consigue evitar sin grandes esfuerzos. Lavender intenta defenderse, pero la ira de Padma provoca que todos sus intentos sean fallidos.

\- ¡Padma!, ¿estás loca o qué te pasa? - su hermana se había acercado a ella, agarrándola por un brazo. Al hacerlo, Terry y Michael la habían seguido, poniéndola en pie y separándola de la rubia. Se revuelve con fuerza en los brazos de ambos chicos, quienes todavía la tenían agarrada - ¿todo esto por qué te tiró unos libros?, por Merlín, chica, ¡ya te ha pedido perdón! - su hermana tuerce el gesto - hablaré con papá y mamá… claramente necesitas ver a un profesional - y, diciendo esto, se acercó a su amiga para salir juntas dirección a la enfermería.


End file.
